


The Ironman

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: PWP?! Sex drabble, I just enjoy writing about sex with Tony. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	The Ironman

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW with light fluff at the end. The sex happens, no under 18 please!

A little noise slipped past your lips as he pushed you down, hands shoving at your jeans. "Impatient?" You asked, followed closely by a snicker as he dragged your jeans down and off, panties taken at the same time.

"Shuddap," he growled, lips catching your earlobe, teeth sinking in as you heard his jeans fall to around his ankles. The feel of the head of his cock pressing up between your legs, velvet over iron, how like him.

He was the Ironman after all. 

He thrust up into you, buried to the hilt in one go. You bit your bottom lip as he pulled out and thrust back home, strong hands gripping your waist, digging marks into your skin as his teeth sank into your neck. 

"Le-leaving marks?" You gasped rolling your hips back, needing to take him deeper.

"Marking whats mine," he growled, punctuating his statement with a hard thrust.

"Ngh! Yours? Doubt Pierce is gonna be able to win me over…" you giggled.

"Not worried a-about Pierce…" he groaned, the noise going straight to your gut. Tony had that effect on you.

One hand found its way into your hair, tugging your head back exposing your neck to him. Heat swept through you as his other hand slid between your legs, fingers slipping around your clit, your hips jerking forwards as Tony fucked into you the desk beneath you slipping slightly. 

"Mine," he answered, lips following along your jaw, the hand in your hair urging you to meet his kiss. His tongue slid over your bottom lip as you helplessly bucked into his hand, moaning as he sank deeper and deeper into you. 

You had just been sitting on the desk, legs wrapped around him, lips moving in tandem with his, fingers curling at the nape of his neck. Playing with the curls there, his facial hair tickling you, he had pulled back and there had been that look in his eyes. You were never sure what it was, what triggered this response, why it was that he needed you, had to have you, right then and there. 

You vaguely register the loud music that played in his office; his hips catching the rhythm, rocking into you fast, hard, claiming you, marking you in a way no other had before. A connection forming, your breath was his, his heartbeat your own. There could be no other, he was laying claim to you, your body your soul shattering you into a million pieces only to put you back with bits of himself buried in amongst the shards. 

"T-TONY!"

"Thats it, thats it, fuck yes, come all over my dick!" He buried his face in the crook of your neck, the groan that followed thrusting you over the edge, his hips jerking into yours, stuttering as he came buried deep inside you. 

Your legs were numb, thighs shaking as he eased out of you carefully. "Hold on," he hummed you didn't mind not moving, body humming in a pleasant glow. He cleaned you up and pulled you down into his lap as he sat in the soft seat behind his desk.

"Mine."

You snorted, "don't I have a say?"

He shrugged, absently placing small kisses along your shoulder. "Fine. I am gonna woo you so hard you'll have no choice but to fall in love with me."

"Bold of you to assume I'm not already in love."

He paused, smiling brightly, "see? I did it."

"Bitch! Flowers and lunches!" You exclaimed as he pulled you into a hug.

"Tickets to the concert Colson was talking about?"

"Keep talking…"


End file.
